okamikakushifandomcom-20200214-history
Sakaki Shunichiro
Sakai Shunchiro is a character in the Ookami Series who is revealed to be the main antagonist of the series. In the Visual Novel Sakaki makes his first appearance in the introduction arc as an aloof, cold stranger who warns Hiroshi to be ware of his surroundings. He re-appears in the Duet Rebirth Chapter, and is briefly seen talking with Kaori, slightly hinting at a potential relationship between the two (which even Mana suspects). His role expands in later arcs in two ways. First, in the Driving Out Those Harbouring Wolves Chapter, he saves Hiroshi from an attacker, and the two form an alliance to solve the mysteries of Jougamachi. As the arc goes on, however, Hiroshi begins to learn more to Sakaki's reasons for investigating. Four years ago, someone close to Sakaki was killed in this town, and the incident was covered up. It is with Hiroshi's help that he hopes to raise attention of the incident. One night, he and Hiroshi witness the same group murdering a girl; if the player chooses to have the two run away, Sakaki later reveals his disgust towards the town, and his desire to get rid of the Kamibito. Hiroshi accidentally says something that suggests he himself is a Kamibito. Disgusted, Sakaki leaves Hiroshi behind and, depending on earlier choices, Hiroshi is either killed when he tries to go back to Sakaki and convince him that he wants to help him, or Sakaki's plan is reported and he is cornered in the mountains. He and Nemuru have a face-off, and he threatens to commit suicide, then points the gun back at her and the fight begins. Second, in the Beauty From The Ruined Moon Chapter, Sakaki cements his status as the antagonist at the end when he kidnaps Nemuru and Hiroshi and traps them in the back of his van. He leaves the two alone in hopes of seeing a miracle from them. He later returns under the guise as a member of the Ookami, and has Juuzou Kushinada kidnapped as well. He reveals his plan to bomb the city, and gives Hiroshi one last chance to save himself. Sakaki's motivation is expanded on in his arc, Torrent of Revenge Chapter. Driven by revenge and guilt, he is seeking a reason for living through avenging Mieko's death. Although her corpse was badly torn apart, he knew it was her body he had found from the cheap ring stuck to her finger. He follows Issei Tsumuhana, thinking he's the murderer at first, then confronts the night guard following him when Issei is taken off to be killed. Sakaki kills the guard, and later kidnaps Shigetsugu Kushinada, who tells him about the town laws which Sakaki views as animalistic. During all this, he becomes closer to Kaori Mana, and eventually falls in love with her, vowing to save her from Jougamachi's laws. But when he arrives at her house too late, and thinks she has been taken off to become a sacrifice, he has an emotional meltdown and resolves to take his vengeance on the city once and for all. Sakaki approaches Shigetsugu Kushinada in disguise in the introduction arc to Kaitou-hen, but his disguise is uncovered by his Ochibito scent. During Kaitou-hen, he acquires the report from Shigetsugu in hopes of proving the danger of the Kamibito, but when he learns the Kamibito are a product of a disease that could be cured, he rallies the Ochibito in town to massacre the Kamibito, and take his revenge on Nemuru Kushinada (Mieko's murderer) once and for all. He is confronted by Hiroshi, who tries explaining to him the truth behind what happened four years ago, but this upsets Sakaki and he refuses to listen to anything else Hiroshi has to say. It is not until he is confronted by Kaori, the woman he loves, who reveals she is also a Kamibito and questions him if he thinks she is a monster too, that he realizes he was wrong to persecute the Kamibito. He tries to convince his army to step down, but they refuse. After the town is talked into their senses by Mana Kuzumi, Sakaki admits they are right, but still wants to kill Nemuru. He tries to shoot her, but Hiroshi jumps in between and takes the bullet. In the epilogue, it is mentioned that Sakaki will eventually go to prison for his crimes. In the anime While Sakaki's motivation remains the same, however he carries out his revenge is different. After learning that Nemuru is the murderer from Hiroshi, he sets up a trap to prove that the Kamibito are "monsters" by locking Hiroshi and Nemuru up in a storage shed. When this plan fails, he unleashes a rabid girl onto the crowd, knowing she will be killed, and uses this to back up his claim to everyone that the Kamibito are monsters. Kasai follows him into the forest and demands for an explanation. After expressing his desire for vengeance, Sakaki stabs Kasai, and tells him of his plan to break down the dam and destroy the village. He then leaves Kasai to die alone, and heads down to the dam, where he gets into a fight with one, single guard. He is injured, but manages to gravely wound the guard, and open up the dam. After a while, he leaves, but does not destroy the control panel. Sakaki wanders into the forest, shoots Isuzu, and is confronted by Hiroshi and Nemuru, the former trying to reason with him, the latter offering for her life to be sacrificed in exchange for Sakaki stopping his quest for vengeance. Before he can take her up on that offer, Kaori, as Hakuro Kanon, shows up and offers for her life to be taken instead. Sakaki is once again reminded of Mieko, and stumbles in his decision making. He almost backs down, then declares he can't forgive Nemuru after all and tries to shoot her, but Kaori takes the shot instead. She then takes him and drags him off to the edge of the nearby cliff, and the two both go over the edge. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains